Mrs. Mellgren
Mrs. Mellgren is the oldest and evilest person out there. She is as old as the universe itself and is still living! She has been reported all over the world especially Florida and France. She has recently taken the occupation of a French teacher in Florida. She has retired though as living for billions of years as been tiring. SHE IS VERY EVIL!!!!! DON'T APPROACH HER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!!!! Her life *Born by magma fusing with star dust. *Spoke first word around formation of matter. *Could walk (even though there was no ground or even any solid objects back then) *Learned to crawl when the first rocks were made. *Started aging when stars were created *Made the first DINNER a year later *Also learned how to eat *Made water and oxygen around formation of solar system *Decided to live on Jupiter but the gravity caused her to be squashed and she became shorter for years *Moved to Earth, somehow survived there with the hot temperatures and lived in the ocean even though it was hotter there (moron) *Got bored being by herself so she cut off her finger and it became the the first dinosaur *Her finger created more dinosaurs and she was no longer bored but it was dangerous to live now *She made the first human by kicking a chimpanzee in the head and it got smarter *This became the first person on Earth (Lucy) *Met the Ancient Geeks and taught them math and Greek gods *Created France to destroy and take over the world SHE FAILED *Had first son, Louis the 14th *Louis used all of France's money to build a palace for the French people but in the end, it was for him *Mrs.Mellgren killed Louis *Sent a guy to England to add French into English *French words are now in English like deja vu *Second son, Napoleon Bonaparte born *He impresses her with taking over Louisiana and Puerto Rico *But he sells it and gets killed by her *She then starts WW1 by eating a pizza in Germany *No that was WW2 but who cares. She met Hitler and tried to make him French but she failed and killed him *Thought about being even more EVIL by torturing students *Opened school in Florida and was the only teacher there *Met an innocent Algebra teacher and forced him to marry her (poor guy) *He became Mr. Mellgren *She tortured everyone and gave lots homework *Created a secret cave under her classroom (The Chamber of Secrets) where she kept students and staff trapped *This is also her house and has a pet basilisk in there (she sometimes feeds him students and staff) *Retired and reaching end of life *Red Joe killed Mrs.Mellgren (FINALLY) *She created crack for her slaves but then published it for the C.I.A to distribute. *Helped create Pokemon characters. Category:Guys Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Dead guys Category:Very Weak Villains Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys who served in wars Category:Weirdos Category:Ugly People Category:Villains Category:He dose not look evil.. i love cats Category:Bad Guys In Disguise As Good Guys